There is often a need to connect and disconnect a load from a fixed voltage supply under electronic control. Solid state electronics have been used to perform the switching. Solid state electronics, however, may have current limits that can be exceeded in the case of a short or a low resistance load. In such cases, overload protection (i.e., current limiting) can be useful to protect the solid state electronics.